


Don't die on me

by Hopestallion



Series: Magi inspired [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Canon Divergent, May contain spoilers, includes elements of current magi chapters, response to a tumblr rp meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopestallion/pseuds/Hopestallion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alibaba dies, whilst protecting Pascal. The blonde can not live with the guilt, to have caused her friends death. It takes her down the darkest and loneliest path of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't die on me

His funeral was nothing but tragic people crying, some screaming, others whimpering. And midst all of them, a blank pale face with empty eyes. He was going to be buried, next to his father, like royalty should. In the fancy way, people thought could give those grieving relief. But all it did was ridicule the emotions deep within. How could satin, robes, gold and gems ever make up, for that blinding smile none of them were to see anymore. How could the scent of lit aromas, that were meant to guide his soul, replace his warm embrace and encouraging words?

One by one they let flowers fall on his body, the last goodbye before earth would hold him inside of her, for the rest of his decaying corpse. Sinbad and his eight generals, Kouen and his siblings, Hakuryuu, Aladdin, Morgiana, Alibaba's household members and the three other magi. Everyone was paying their respects, Kougyoku held by Kouha, as she cried into his shoulder.

Morgiana wasn't holding back her tears, but holding onto Hakuryuu and Aladdi, who both didn't hold back either. There would never be anyone to blame them, someone had left them. That could never be found again in their world. Someone that should have meant to achieve great, just to die protecting someone, who didn't deserve it at all. And feeling that way, the blonde could no longer stay at the funeral. Leaving and not even stopping when several people called out for her.

He right hand curled tightly around the noose, that had been around his neck. She hadn't been able to bring herself to let it be around his neck. There were no more tears, from the moment he had breathed his last words to now, the blonde had shed so many tears. That her head hurt and her eyes burned in pain. All that was left now was pain. A tight, cold hand curled around her heart, squeezing it so tight, that it felt as if she was dying herself.

And she should be. Dead that is. Not him, but her. A princess that could neither function as a queen or a leader to anyone, should have died on the battlefield, instead of him. That thought had nagged so hard on her mind, that the solution seemed clear now to her. One way or another, the others would come to the realization, that her life had ended Alibaba's. Her foot steps carrying the blonde princess into her room in the Balbadd palace. A room she had shared with Alibaba in many nights, when they'd lay side by side and talk. Talk about the home she missed so much, about friends he missed and lives they could have had. What if's and 'imagine that'. No just memories whispered into the wind.

The noose was too short, for what she had originally planed, but creativity was what her nation was made of. So the plans had had to be altered, the outcome would be the same. She'd not have to stay alone any longer, could be with him and chew him out, for having gotten himself killed. For an idiotic reason, only Alibaba could come up with.

**“…. Hey,… are you ok…. Pascal…?“**

How could she ever be okay? His blood bathing her, battle dying down around her, his body unmoving. Like that could ever give her the right to be ever okay. The blonde had shouted at him, shook him, screamed at him, even slapped his face. It had taken both Kouen and Sinbad, to drag her from his body, to make her see that he was indeed dead. And what irony, the two kings who couldn't see eye to eye, to be on one, in that situation.

But there was no fear no more, she wouldn't be alone for long anyway. The blonde could finally leave that damn life behind, that only hurt. After having been dragged away from her family, watch people die to the hands of Al Thamen and them killing her best friend, her brother and family. There wasn't much more life could offer.

Desk pulled and pushed across the room, made a screeching sound on marble floors. However no one would notice, since all were at the funeral. Climbing up at it and using the cranes of the curtains to fasten the noose's one end. The desk was two steps behind the crane and noose, making the blonde work careful to not fall and break a bone or two. Ones fastened and sure it wouldn't just slip off or out of the tied knot.

It took a few deep breaths, to lay the loop around her neck and how weird was it. Having pestered the former third prince of Balbadd, to let her wear it at least once, to now wear it. Her teeth buried in her lower lip, hands trembling letting go of the loop, so it laid against her collarbone. And two steps of the table, she should have been dead. The emphasis on should have.

Instead a hissing sound, of something flying through air, cutting the rope her body falling forward and two arms catching her. All that happened so fast, that it took her minutes to regain control of the situation. Ja'far had cut the rope with one of his darts. While Sinbad had caught her, holding her so tight she couldn't move out of his grasp. Which didn't mean she tried. “Let go of me... let go!” he did, surprising her.

On both her feet, her face went flying to the right side, backhanded by the king of Sindria. “Snap out of it!” his words were angry, but his face showed nothing but sadness. She held her cheek, her eyes holding an emotion for the first time, since Alibaba's death. “You can go to hell...”, “He wouldn't have wanted you to kill yourself.” Maybe Sinbad thought those words could affect someone, maybe someone with less guilt on their shoulders.

“Oh you know that, cause you asked him? Did he tell you? From the grave, we just laid him in? Where everyone cried over the man, that shouldn't have died? Because if so? You're truly a singularity Sinbad-sama” biting words, because if sorrow couldn't be an option anymore rage had to be. “Look at what you're doing to yourself. Do you really think he died for that?” by now he was holding both her shoulders trying to shake her to reality.

“He died, because he's an idiot. Because he thinks that it's right to die for a friend. That it's his decision to make....” and finally tears welled up in big blue eyes. “It's not fair, I didn't ask him to protect me. I was ready to die on the battlefield, I wanted to die for him. He should have been king.... I can't... I can't do this anymore... I can't... I just....... please don't make me do this.,.. please... I can't live... I can't...” slumping in his arms, cries and fists against his chest, were all that filled the room.

It took months for her to stop trying to harm herself, months in which people exchanged staying by her side. Sometimes it would be Aladdin, trying to use his magic to make her smile. Which rarely if at all happened. Sometimes Morgiana, trying to talk, but spending the time in silence, because the Fanalis herself didn't know how to handle the situation. Hakuryuu tried to make her eat, but it barely went further than a bite or two.

She was a shadow of her former self and even seeing her parents again, could not ignite the flame of life. The will and want to move forward, had been completely broken and wiped out of her. However sometimes, just tiny moments, she would be seen smiling at the golden Rukh outside the window, none but the magi could see. Just seconds, before the smile would be gone and emptiness would take over a former beautiful face.

Not everyone was meant to move forward. Not everyone could chose either darkness or the light to walk upon their paths. Some just stopped at the road's split, not moving forward nor backwards. Standing still for the rest of their lives. Broken beyond repair.


End file.
